Welcome to Existence
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Happiness is deceiving. Troy knows that better than most. He wasn't just the playmaker, his life wasn't as beautiful as it seemed. And his past was the darkest. Will his family and friends be able to see it in time? Formerly:Secrets,Love and Breaking Free
1. Chapter 1

As young as Troy Bolton was, he had limits just like everyone else. His father unfortunately seemed to forget it. When had success overshadowed Troy's well being? The truth was Troy was exhausted. His days had grown increasingly full of practice, homework and just being Troy - the seemingly perfect guy. Ha! Troy could have laughed at that. He wasn't perfect and he hated the way people saw him. He hated the way his dad needed him to be perfect.

Today wasn't much different from most days. School had been clambered with work and basketball, as usual. He really missed Gaby and just hanging out with her. As he reached his home, his thoughts were interrupted by his dad.

"Troy we have to practice your aim, it' getting sloppy!" No doubt about who that was. His dad, as usual. He was just so tired, that for once he ignored his dad and fell into a peaceful sleep.

He was grabbed roughly and in panic jumped away. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Troy yelped. It was his dad. He clutched his arm where his dad had grabbed him. It was starting to get purple.

"I told you to go downstairs, Troy!" his father yelled angrily. He moved closer to Troy. He had never seen his dad like this.

Immediately Troy closed his eyes remembering what had happened to him 4 years ago. Up until now he had managed to lock it away. But now it came back. Troy Bolton seemed to have the worst luck.

Troy cuddled himself and cried out in a frightened voice, whimpering," Dad, please don't! Please don't hit me not like him! Don't." Seeing his dad towering over him so menacingly, terrified Troy.

His dad stopped paralyzed. His own son feared him, feared that he would hit him. _Why would Troy think that? I would never hit him, no matter what_.

Troy scrambled away from his dad, running out of his room and out the house. He didn't stop running until he reached Gabriela's house. He knocked and Mrs. Montez answered.

"Hello Troy, Gabriela is upstairs. Go ahead her room is the first room to the right," Mrs. Montez welcomed him warmly.

Troy nodded. "Thank you."

He knocked at Gaby's door. "Come in," she said.

Troy walked in slowly. He could feel himself trembling. He wished it would all just stop.

"Troy?" she asked surprised to see him today, then she noticed he looked really deathly pale. Worst yet he was trembling and he looked so frightened. "Troy, are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked moving closer to Troy.

In agony Troy shook his head. His mind replayed all the times his Uncle had hit him.

Five years ago when Troy was 11, his Uncle Frederic had come to stay with Troy's family for a year. Back then both his parents worked. They let his Uncle stay because he took care of Troy or so they thought. But the truth was that his uncle hit Troy. He hit him but always in places nobody would notice. Then when He was done hitting Troy he would….

It hurt too much to remember. His uncle had left after a year. At 12, Troy had withdrawn from everybody trying to heal himself. At 13 he managed to lock away his memories.

Troy let out a sob. Reality hit him hard and he remembered he was at Gaby's. Oh how he needed her right now.

Gabriela didn't know what to do so she hugged Troy. Troy was overcome by pain, sadness, grief….He cried trembling into Gaby's shoulder. His cries were sharp and raps. He clutched onto her, needing something to hold onto. An anchor back to reality, something to escape his nightmares.

Finally his sobs subsided. Had hours passed?

"Troy tell me what's wrong? What happened?" she asked scared. She had never seen Troy like this. He was always so confident, so strong.

Troy wanted to tell her but he didn't know what her reaction would be. He wanted to let it out. He breathed in heavily, ordering himself not to go haywire again.

"Today brought back…memories, things that I had locked away. I was hurt, Gaby. Really hurt," he whispered, his lower lip trembling. "Five years ago when I was 11, my dad's brother Frederic came to stay with us. Back then both my parents worked and he was the one who take care of me. Everyday he…beat….me," Troy paused to hold back a sob. "He beat me in places nobody would notice, and then when he was done he would……" Troy couldn't continue. Gaby held him again as sobs escaped him. His face was contorted into anguish.

"it's ok, Troy, it's ok…" Gaby whispered trying to soothe and calm him down. Troy felt weak for crying but he couldn't stop.

_Oh god, it hurts so much_, thought Troy.

"Gaby I'm so scared, I'm so scared," he murmured," he would touch me. He said so many things. Oh Gaby it hurts so much to remember, Gaby help me! Make it stop, make the pain go away…" he whispered broken. He clutched his head almost painfully.

Gaby could feel the tears rolling down her eyes. Oh Troy, I'm so sorry.

They remained locked in their comforting position ; Gaby holding Troy, for what seemed as hours.

"Don't tell anyone, please, don't tell anyone!" he pleaded desperate. He realized just what he had done. He had told Gaby but no one was supposed to know!

Gabriela nodded. "It's ok Troy I'm here. I'm here." She repeated it, for emphasize.

"Troy did you tell your parents?"

He shook his head. "He said if I told them, he would come again. That he would…" Troy whispered. He wanted her to understand, he didn't want Gaby to see him as a coward.

"Did he just…touch or did he…?"

Troy shook his head. "He didn't do that. Please Gaby I don't want to talk about it anymore." he whispered, his voice constrained.

She nodded. "Ok Troy. I'm going to get some food for us. I'll be right back, ok?" It was with incredibly difficulty that Gaby left, but she needed to think. Everything was happening so fast.

He nodded. Troy laid his head back and tried to stay awake but he soon fell fast asleep.

When Gabriela came back up. Troy was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, his beautiful face soft and free of nightmares.

She decided to call Mrs. Bolton. It was now or never. "Hi, Mrs. Bolton this is Gabriela. I wanted to know what happened today with Troy and Mr. Bolton. Troy's here. He was really upset, right now he's asleep."

Mrs. Bolton hesitated. "Troy and his father got into an argument. Troy was really tired but Jack wanted him to practice more. He went up to his room angry and Troy was frightened. i heard his pleas, he asked his father not to hit him like him. Gaby do you know what's happening with Troy?" Her voice grew with anxiety and worried.

Gaby hesitated. No I promised Troy I would keep his secret. "I don't know Mrs. Bolton. I think Troy must be tired, stressed, you know..." She felt incredibly guitly for lying, but she needed to give Troy space right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She stared at him. Troy I wish I could make your pain go away. I love you Troy.

Troy woke up hours later. He glanced at the clock 8:00pm!

"Troy you're awake," Gaby said," I brought you dinner." He nodded and ate hungrily.

"Wow this taste great!" he complimented when he was finished. He sat up and paced around the room. "My parents are going to kill me, it's really late," he muttered.

"No, don't worry about I called to let them know you were here," Gaby reassured him.

"You didn't tell them-"he asked afraid.

She shook her head. "But you have to tell them."

He shook his head. "I can't. Besides they wouldn't believe me. They idolize him."

Gaby frowned.

The next day Troy avoided Gaby and didn't go to basketball practice. He was very shaky. He reluctantly went to rehearsal.

"Troy are you ok? You've been acting weirdly lately? And yesterday what you said, what did you mean?" Mrs. Bolton asked Troy when he came home.

Troy looked nervous. "I'm ok, just tired and about yesterday I didn't know what I was saying. It's nothing just forget it," he muttered.

"Troy you can talk to me, you know I'll always listens," she said warmly. Troy nodded and went upstairs to his room. That day his nightmares came back. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming and his blankets wet from his sweat. His mother was next to him.

"Troy what's wrong?"

Troy shook his head trembling. "Just a nightmare..."

He took a late night bathe. The night mares continued, every night he woke up screaming and scared.

"Jack something's going on with troy he's been having nightmares for 2 weeks now. I think you should talk to him," Mrs. Bolton suggested.

Jack nodded grudgingly. He was pretty upset with troy, he had been missing practice lately and his grades were going from A's to B's.

During the drive to school, jack took the opportunity to talk to Troy. "Troy are you ok?"

Troy shrugged.

"You've been missing practices and yet you always go to practice for the musical. Don't tell me now you want to be an actor, a singer?" his father mocked. Troy still said nothing. "Troy don't tell me you care more about that stupid musical than basketball?"

"It's not stupid and I happen to like it!" replied Troy angrily.

"Ever since you met that girl, you have changed too much. You're different."

"Her name is Gabriela and she has helped me more than you. She cares about me and I care about her, "Troy said quietly.

His dad by now was angry. "I want you to stop seeing her."

"I won't. You can't tell me who I can see or who I can't."

Jack stopped the car abruptly. "I am your father and you will obey," he shouted his face red.

Troy moved back as he felt a familiar fear overwhelm him. "Dad I'm sorry," he whispered scared," Just calm down, please."

Jack looked at troy and saw it again. The way Troy looked at him with fear in his eyes. Just like last time.

"Troy what happened? Why do you look at me like that, scared? Did someone hurt you?" his father demanded worried.

Troy was afraid he would break down again. He got out of the car and ran the rest of the way to school.

Troy composed himself before entering; he didn't want to be seen like this. Five minutes later he walked into East High. He so desperately wanted to talk to Gaby. Only she could help him. First period was English so he would see Gaby then he decided.

During English, Troy sent Gaby pained looks.

"Mr. Bolton would you please pay attention!"

Troy snapped back to reality and nodded.

After class he waited for Gaby. "Troy what's wrong?"

He was going to tell her but something made him change his mind.

"Nothing just wanted to talk with you," he said instead.

"Why have you been avoiding? I only see you during rehearsal."

"Sorry, I've been busy," he muttered.

Troy decided to go to basketball practice today. His dad avoided troy and Troy avoided his dad. He worked hard, and then after practice was over his dad mad him stay an extra hour.

Troy decided to stop acting . . . . . . . so weak. He wasn't going to let his life spiral to chaos.

He studied hard for the exams so that it would his grades back to A's. He practiced basketball more and sang in his shower. He went jogging in the mornings before school started. He still had the nightmares but at least his life seemed to return to normal. The musical would be in two weeks and there was a basketball game this afternoon.

"Troy you're in. Go be our playmaker!" his father said at the beginning.

Troy went in and worked his magic. They won of course.

As Troy was leaving, his father held him back. "troy there's going to be a scout in the next game so I want you to work extra hard."

"But I still have next year before I graduate," protested Troy confused.

"I know but they're checking you out early."

"Hey Troy what's up, man? Wanna shoot some hoops at my house?" Chad asked after the game.

"Yeah sure. But I have to see Gaby first; I'll be at your house by 6:00, ok?"

Yeah, sure."

Troy jogged to Gaby's house. "Is Gaby here?"

Mrs. Montez nodded and let Troy in. "Gaby it's me Troy can I come in?"

Come in, Troy!"

Gaby was doing her homework. Troy smiled. "Every time I come over you're always doing your homework," he commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You have to take a break, you know and I am just the person to take you out, how about we go get some ice cream?" he asked timidly.

Gaby hesitated but decided to go. This will be a good time to talk to him, she thought.

Gaby laughed as Troy told her the "blonde joke"

"Troy I'm so glad you're back to being you. You had me worried," she finally said.

Troy frowned for a second then smiled. "I know, I'm sorry. I just lost it, I'm sorry," he mumbled. He stopped and turned to face Gaby.

"But Gaby, you helped me. I...uh...I really care about you. More than a friend," Troy whispered barely audible so that gaby barely heard him.

Gaby stared at him, surprised.

Did Troy? Did he……? He did…


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is sort of sad. Any suggestions are welcomed. Please continue to review and thanks for all the reviews so far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The calm before the storm (Chapter 4)

Gaby couldn't believe it. Troy had said it, the words she had always dreamed of hearing.

Troy looked at her. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way," he whispered turning away from her. He thought she didn't feel the same way by the look if shock on her face.

Gaby reached out to Troy. "No, Troy. I do. I do feel the same way. I was just shocked. I didn't think you feel the same way towards me. But I do. I love you," she cried out smiling like never before.

Troy turned around. "Really?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I love you, too. I love you!" he cried out happily.

He smiled happily and leaned forward towards Gaby. Gaby closed her eyes, her insides tingling with excitement.

She felt in heaven as troy kissed her slowly and warmly. When they finally pulled apart, Gaby had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked confused.

"I'm just really happy. Thank you Troy," she whispered. Troy nodded and hugged her. He needed this too. Gaby made him feel loved and safe. When he was with her, he felt truly invincible. Gaby gave him strength.

"we should get going," Gaby finally said. He nodded and they walked happily to her house.

"So I'll see you, tomorrow?" asked Troy.

She nodded.

Just as she was about to close the door Troy said," gaby wait!"

"Yes, troy?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gaby laughed. "Hmmm…Let me think about it…of course I will!" she teased.

Troy gave her a quick kiss before she closed the door.

Troy walked to Chad's house feeling dazed. He could only think about Gabriela.

"Troy my man, you haven't said a word since you got here," Chad practically yelled snapping Troy out of his trance. He had been thinking about Gaby.

Troy looked up with a grin on his face," Gaby is my girlfriend!"

Chad looked shocked but then burst into a smile. "Wow man, took you long enough," he complimented giving Troy a pat on the back.

Troy flinched back in surprise. "Yeah and we…kissed."

Chad chuckled.

When troy arrived at home, he found his dad waiting for him. "troy we have to talk," he ordered.

Troy nodded following his dad into the living room.

"What happened to you Troy? In the car you looked scared? Son, tell me the truth, has someone hurt you?" he asked warmly trying to get his son to open up.

Troy was tempted to open up but he was sure his dad wouldn't believe him.

"It's nothing, dad. Just forget it."

Jack nodded. "Ok, Troy but you know you can talk to me. About what I said I'm sorry I know the musical is important to you and I want you to know that I support you. I'm sorry for what I said."

Troy smiled. "Thanks dad," he paused for a second wondering whether or not he should tell him about Gaby. "Dad, Gaby's my girlfriend," he finally said.

Jack frowned for a second then smiled warmly.

As Troy was leaving the room his father shouted after him," Troy your uncle Fred is coming to stay with us for a couple weeks. He's arriving Friday."

Troy froze with panic. No…..No…….No.

He was going to relive his worst nightmare. His Uncle Frederic!

Troy walked slowly to his room. Just when things where coming back together, they were going to fall apart.

"What am I going to do? He's going to be here in two days. Why?" cried Troy as he paced around his room. Why now????


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My baby

Troy desperately tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. Horrible memories overwhelmed him. His uncle had done so many things to him. He had been hit and now he was coming back. No, no, no, no, no!

Damn it, why?

"Troy, honey can I come in?" his mom called interrupting his thoughts. Troy quickly wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, sure mom," he answered trying to keep his voice steady..

"Hey sweetie, we haven't talked in a long time. So what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

Troy shrugged. "Mom does Dad's brothers have to stay here?" asked troy hoping not to raise too much suspicion.

Mrs. Bolton eyed Troy surprised. "Yes, honey why do you ask?"

Troy just shrugged. His mom came and sat next to him, putting an arm around troy, embracing him. She was surprised to find troy shivering, trembling with…fear.

"Troy, honeys tell me what's wrong?" she begged. She knew her baby was hurting.

"Nothing mom, I'm ok," he said but he wasn't fine. She could hear it in his voice.

"If you want honey, Uncle Fred can stay at a hotel, "his mom suggested. She felt Troy relax in her arms.

If I say yes, she's going to suspect. Maybe she won't. "Please?"

She nodded. She stood up, gave Troy a quick kiss on the forehead and went to talk to Jack.

"Jack I want your brother to stay at a hotel," she told Jack.

Jack was very puzzled. "But I already told him he could stay here," he protested.

"I don't care Jack; just tell him the guest room's is being remodeled or something. I don't want him to stay her," she continued. She still didn't understand why Troy didn't want Fred to stay here. But her baby came first. No matter what.

I'm going to get to the bottom of this, she thought.

Troy felt relieved. He felt safer.

There was a knock at the Montez's house. Gaby answered. It was Troy's mom.

"Mrs. Bolton hi?" Gaby said surprised," Is Troy ok?"

"Hello Gaby, Troy's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Troy," Mrs. Bolton began.

Gaby nodded.

"Could we go grab a quick coffee?"

Gaby nodded.

"Gaby I know Troy considers you a very close friend. That's why I came to you. I need you to tell me if something is wrong with Troy. He's been very different lately. Please Gaby I know you know what's wrong with Troy. Today he found his Uncle Fred was going to come stay with us and he was scared. Do you know why? Please Gaby I am begging you, if you know tell me," Mrs. Bolton begged tears coming to her eyes.

Gaby could feel the tears spilling from her eyes. His Uncle? Oh no, poor Troy. But I promised him I wouldn't say anything.

"Troy...I promised him I wouldn't say anything," replied Gaby.

"You know. Please Gaby you must tell me. Please," she begged.

Gaby nodded. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

"Please Mrs. Bolton, after I tell you. You must stay calm. Don't pressure Troy. Please you must take it easy."

She nodded. Was the truth going to be that big with such an impact?

"Troy told me that when his Uncle came to stay with you guys when he was 11 that….."

"What? Tell me!!"

Gaby felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She held back a sob as she continued. "He hit Troy when you weren't there; he also…..touched him," She cried out weeping.

Mrs. Bolton sat there dumbly shocked. No my poor baby. My baby. No. No. No. No. No. No. "No, no. Please tell me it's not true," she pleaded.

But Gaby couldn't because it was truth. "I'm sorry, please don't pressure Troy. He was hurt. He wanted to tell you but his Uncle…he's not a good man. Protect Troy," Gaby whispered getting up and heading home leaving Troy's mom there drowned in guilt and pain.

Her baby, how could this happen? No more, she was going to protect her baby. That bastard of a brother her husband was going to pay dearly, very dearly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; all hell breaks loose

Today everyone's favorite Uncle Fred was arriving. Mrs. Bolton couldn't wait to welcome her _beloved_ brother-in-law. Yeah right.

She had great plans. Great plans indeed. More like torture.

She had yet to tell Jack. She knew he idolized his younger brother, so it would definitely come as a shock when the truth comes out.

"Jack we have to talk," she finally says. She tried talking to Troy, trying to get him to talk to her. She didn't tell him she knew.

"Yes, honey?" Jack walked to the table. He was excited. It had been 5years since he had last seen his younger brother.

"It's about your…brother," she started," and Troy

She paused to look him straight in the eye.

"I know what's wrong with troy. Your brother...When he stayed with us 5 years ago he hit…Troy and he…I think he sexually molested Troy.," she whispered trying to keep her voice steady as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jack stood still. Did he hear right? No, there must be a mistake. "Whoever told you this must be lying. Fred would never do that," argued Jack.

"No Jack, it's the truth. It makes sense. Remember what Troy told you the day you got really mad with him. He told you not to hit him like _him. _Jack it's the truth."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no," he whispered.

Mrs. Bolton couldn't believe it. "Who are you going to believe, Troy your son or your brother? Choose now, because I believe Troy. And I will make sure your _brother_ never hurts my baby again," she said slowly and very seriously.

Jack shook his head. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure he never hurts Troy or anyone else ever again. I'm going to make sure he spends the rest of his days in jail," she answered angrily.

Jack gasped. "But he's my brother-"

"And Troy's our son!" She yelled harshly.

Just then who happens to walk into the kitchen? Troy.

Jack looks at Troy indignantly. He pushes Troy roughly against the wall holding him by the collar.

"Dad? What---"gasps Troy getting scared.

"Jack stop that! Jack!" shrieks Mrs. Bolton not believing what she's seeing.

"Why are you telling those evil twisted lies about your uncle Fred? You are twisted. How could you say your Uncle hit you and...Touched you?" shouted Jack angrily.

Troy by now was on the verge of tears. How did they know? "Dad, please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" begged Troy crying.

"JACK! PUT TROY DOWN!" DEMANDED MRS. BOLTON DANGEROUSLY. She gripped her husband and pulled him away from Troy.

Troy slumped to the floor, hugging his knees and crying. All the memories washing over him, but worse knowing that his dad knew and he didn't believe him.

"How could you? I want you out of this house... No wait we're leaving. I don't want anything to do with you. I can't believe it; you would hurt your own son. He's telling the truth, look at him, look at what you did to him!" she shouted angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. She rushed to Troy's side and held her baby as he cried.

"Baby, it's going to be ok," she whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He

Told…Me…not….say….anything…..mom…mom……I'm sorry….."Cried Troy helplessly unable to control himself. He held onto his mom desperate to get back a hold on reality.

Suddenly something inside of him snapped. He fell to the floor as his last hold on reality slipped away and he was left to remember.

_His uncle was beating Troy, telling him what a worthless and useless garbage he was. Troy was whimpering pleading for him to stop. Then his beatings came to a stop. Troy huddled close, hugging his knees and burying his face. He felt his uncle's touch and shivered. He moved backwards trying to get away. "Stop it, please, please. Don't."_

"Troy, sweetie, come back to us. Honey, please snap out of it," Mrs. Bolton whispered comfortingly as she held him. Troy whimpered and struggled in her hold.

"Don't, get away from here. Let go, let go!" cried out Troy.

"Jack help me," Mrs. Bolton pleaded desperately.

Mr. Bolton stood frozen.

"JACK! Can't you see your son is suffering?"

Jack moved closer to Mrs. Bolton. He held Troy as he kicked and lashed out, his eyes far away.

"Troy, son I'm sorry. Please come back. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he finally whispered to his son

Troy began to sob in his father's shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Shhh...It's ok. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm here, we're here Troy. Your mom and I. Don't worry," Mr. Bolton whispered.

Troy nodded dumbly and wiped away his tears.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Mrs. Bolton stands up and opens the doors.

"Fred!" she said with utter distaste.

""Hello sister-in-law, how have you guys been?"

Mrs. Bolton was just about ready to throw herself at him. "You bastard! How dare you show your face here? How could you? He was just a child!" she asked slapping him.

"What--?" he stammered trying to sound confused, but he knew what she meant. _So Troy, you told them._

Troy and Mr. Bolton heard Mrs. Bolton and Fred.

"No…no….dad…..don't let him hurt….not again…"whimpered Troy like a frightened kitten.

Mr. Bolton nodded. "Troy stay here, ok. Everything's going to be ok, I promise," he assured his son standing up.

"Dad…don't go."

"I'll be right back, don't worry."

Mr. Bolton walked to the door where Mrs. Bolton and Fred were still arguing.

"Jack! Tell your stupid wife here to calm down. She's saying things."

Jack clenched his teeth.

"How could you? We trusted you!" yelled Mr. Bolton furious. He took a swing at his brother and hit him square in the jaw.

Fred stumbled backwards. "Don't tell me you believe this shit?"

Jack kept moving towards his brother.

Troy sat in the kitchen unmoving, as he heard everything that was going on. He reached for the phone and called the one person he trusted and loved more than anyone else. Gabriela.

"Hello, this is Gabriela," answered Gaby.

"Gaby, I'm so scared. He's here. My parents know and my dad he's fighting him. Gaby...I need you," whispered Troy desperately.

Gaby nodded and swallowed back a sob. Poor Troy!

"Don't worry Troy, I'll be right there," she replied.

She raced out the house and ran all the way to Troy's house.

Mrs. Bolton watched as brother fought against brother sadly.

"Jack stop, you won't solve anything this way. We'll let the police handle this," she said loudly.

Jack nodded and swung one last time. Satisfied he stepped back.

"You are going to pay for what you did to our son."

"But we're family," Fred tried protesting.

"YOU ARE NOT FAMILY. TROY WILL ALWAYS COME FIRST!"

Fred moved backwards slowly then sprinted into a run.

"You…you COWARD!"

"Jack let's go inside, Troy needs us," whispered Mrs. Bolton putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded.

They found Troy in the kitchen shivering and trembling. He looks up looking pale.

"He's gone?" he asks in a barely audible voice.

They nodded.

Troy stood up still shaking. "She told you?"

"I begged her. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Honey, she just wanted to help you," Mrs. Bolton replied.

"She promised. Now you know. Dad, you didn't believe me. You yelled at me. You don't care," he murmured moving backwards and heading upstairs.

"Troy, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry," pleaded Jack.

Troy shook his head. "When Gaby gets her, tell her I'm in my room."

Jack hit himself mentally. "I hurt him. He won't forgive me."

Mrs. Bolton comforted Jack as best as she could.

There was a knock at the door. Gabriela.

"How is Troy? He called me? Is he ok?" she cried out nervously.

"He's in his room. Please talk to him. Only you can truly comfort him," pleaded Mrs. Bolton.

Gaby nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Troy?"

"Come in."


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is an extremely short chapter, but it's sweet. It helps Troy through what's to come. Next chapter will be much longer. And believe me it will be long!!!

* * *

_Chapter 7 You could never hurt me_

_Gaby walked in slowly. She really hoped Troy wouldn't be angry at her._

_"Troy?" she asked tentatively._

_Troy was sitting by the window, looking out. He heard her come in, but didn't turn._

_"You shouldn't have told them," he whispered so Gaby could barely hear him._

_"I won't say I'm sorry because I did it for you. Your mother, she was very worried about you," explained Gaby._

_Troy was silent. He turned around abruptly. His eyes were red from crying._

_"Damn it! I should hate you. I should be telling you that I don't want to see you ever again! But I love you too much to ever be angry at you!" he cried out helplessly._

_Gaby smiled weakly. "I said I wouldn't say I was sorry, but I will say that I'm sorry for causing you this pain." She laid her hand gently against his cheek._

_Troy stood up and faced Gaby directly in the eyes. Slowly he leaned forward._

_Gabriela closed her eyes, a smile playing on her face. Troy's soft lips brushed gently against her. His kiss deepened as he pulled her closer._

_He gently caressed her cheek._

_"You could never hurt me," he whispered into her ear._

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Broken

Troy quickly took it all in. gaby...she was the most beautiful girl...and he loved her

Loved her more more than anything else.

"Gaby...I love you so much...thankyou...for being here for me," he gently whispered to her, caressing her cheek, and kissing her.

Gaby smiled.

"I love you, too, Troy," she said returning the kiss.

To their disappointment, they were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" it was Troy's Mom.

Troy sighed. He knew what was coming. He would probably have to tell them everything...

He could feel his pain, returning.

"yeah," he muttered.

His mom came in..followed by his dad.

Troy felt himself stiffen.

His dad...

"Troy we need to talk," his mom stated the obvious.

Gaby made as if to stand, but Troy took hold of her hand.

Gaby turned to him.

"I'll see you tommorow?" Troy asked tentatively.

Gaby smiled and nodded. She quickly bid Mr. and Mrs. Bolton goodnight, then left.

Troy sat rigidly.

"Troy, son I really am sorry. I should..have believed...you. I am so sorry, for the pain I caused you," Mrs. Bolton apologized. Troy nodded, not really hearing anything.

"Troy honey, you have to tell us everything that happened, please we only want to help you," his mom whispered.

"I..uh..why? Why can't we...just forget everything?" cried out Troy.

He looked away not wanting to his parents' faces, and them seeing his.

"Troy?" His father touched his shoulder, trying to comfort Troy.

Troy flinched, and moved away from his father's touch.

Mr. Bolton..felt his heart sink, his own son was afraid of him...and all because of his brother...

He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

Mrs. Bolton held her husand's hand firmly. It pained her to see Troy like this.

"Troy we are going to put that...that man in jail...honey..tell us what happened."

Troy shuddered. His thoughts rushing through his mind.

He remembered...

"The day...he came he was...so nice...but it...everything changed. Dad...he didn't work in school, remember...he was ...working in ..construction. You mom, real estate...both always got home late...around ...8. I got home...he was...so angry...I...I didn't know..why. He started to...hit me. I..he..then he..." Troy paused afraid of continuing. His voice was trembling.

"He...I ...he..was too strong. He...touched..me...I..couldn't...tried...too strong...sorry..sorry...I...sorry..." Troy burst into tears. He dropped his head, ashamed and frightened of his pain.

He felt his mom's arms around him, trying to ease his pain.

But he didn't know if they could…

"Mom..?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What's going to happen?" Troy asked referring to his uncle.

"He's not going to get away with this, he is going to pay for hurting you," she whispered, you could hear hatred dripping from every word.

"But…dad..? He's his..brother," wondered Troy.

"He's no family to me, not after what he did to you," His father reassured him.

Troy nodded feeling tired.

Things are going to change, he thought. He thought back to the first time his Uncle had hurt him. He had been so frightened, so young, and naïve. He should have told someone before, he now realized.

But what good would that have done? Troy had suffered, suffered greatly at the hands of someone who called himself family. He had been _broken_. Broken…………

He did know one thing.

His Uncle, his uncle would pay for all the pain he caused him. Troy wasn't going to let him hurt him ever again.

No more………

"Troy son get some sleep. We'll finish talking tomorrow," his father ordered.

Troy nodded, realizing he was tired. Sleep would be good.

His parents left his room, obviously heart-broken.

Troy closed his eyes and in an instant he was asleep……….

Mrs. Bolton cried like never before. Her husband held her tightly while he too shed tears of sadness.

How could this have happened??

"Jack, call the police."

Jack nodded. A part of him was saddened to realize what his own brother had done to his son.

_Brother or no brother….Troy came first…Always_

_I swore I'd never let anyone hurt you, but someone did, my brother. I failed you. I'm sorry, Troy. I love you and your mom so much. He will pay, Fred would pay._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; in the clutches of Evil

Troy hated this. His life had changed again…because of him.

He always ruined his life somehow…

Fred.

Just saying that name left him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Troy thrashed in his bed, unable to fall asleep.

Painful memories overwhelmed his mind.

"No…..no…"

Troy tried without success to hold back the tears.

He was stronger than this, he knew he was yet…..every time he heard that name….every time he had hurt Troy….every time Troy was left frozen…with fear.

But not anymore, now he would stand up. He would face him.

At least he thought so or at least hoped………

Troy didn't know if his day could get any worse.

His head hurt like hell. It felt like someone was banging a pot against his head.

Troy didn't say anything to his parents, for one he had already missed a couple days, and second because he was barely talking to his parent, and third because he really, really wanted to see Gaby.

"Troy hurry up, I'll give you a ride to school," called out his father.

Troy walked hurriedly downstairs.

"Dad, I'd rather walk to school. It's still early and um...I'd like to walk," Troy stammered.

His dad nodded, hurt because his son was still angry at him for his mistake.

"So next time," added Troy quickly not wanting his dad to feel guilty.

His dad nodded.

Troy went back inside and bid good bye to his mom. Then he set walking towards school.

His mind was somewhere else as he walked. It was like he wasn't really there.

He wondered if he should tell his best friend Chad.

Chad was his best friend, he had never told him anything, and he couldn't.

_So why did I tell Gaby?_

_I've known Chad longer, but he's a…guy, it's different…_

Troy sighed. He stopped suddenly, turning his head. He sensed something…not that he was Spiderman or something and with his spider sense.

He glanced quickly. But he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Troy felt a chill travel up his spine.

Fred?

He gasped. His mind must be playing games with him; he saw…might have seen Fred in the crowd. No….it was not possible.

Troy quickened his pace, heading somewhere where he could lose him.

He took a quick turn, into a dark alley.

Dark Alley…oh no

_Can I be more stupid??? Damn!_

_Get out, get out of here!!!!!_

He started to run, but….oh no

"Oh no…no…no," he whispered.

"Oh yes."

Troy fell back. No this couldn't be!

Fred!!

There he was standing, sneering at Troy. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and a black hat. He had on some dark glasses.

Troy tried to stand straight, refusing to show any sign of weakness. Even though he was so scared, he was sure he was going to pee his pants.

What's going to happen?

As if reading his mind Fred leaned closer to Troy.

"Hello Troy, it's been a long time," Fred whispered closer to Troy, than Troy wanted him to be.

"Too long," Fred added after a few seconds.

Troy began shaking with fear.

_No._

_No, please no._

"Get away from me," whispered Troy, his voice hoarse. He backed up, until there was no more space, until he was up against the wall and Fred in front of him.

"Oh no, Troy. I don't think so. I think you deserve a _punishment_; you've been a very naughty boy. Very naughty indeed. You are such a snitch!" Fred said mockingly.

He raised his hand and stroked Troy's cheek.

"Please…." begged Troy. "Please don't…."

Fred laughed, drew his hand back, and then in an instant back, it collided with Troy's cheek. _Damn, it hurt_.

Fred didn't stop he threw more and more punches.

Troy closed his eyes willing it to go away.

_Why again? Not again, please someone help me._

After what seemed like eternity he stopped.

Troy hoped this would be it, but he knew better.

He knew better than to have believed it would never happen again.

It was coming.

"I missed you, very much Troy. Today I am going to do with you, something better, much better, than before. You will be truly mine, after this," Fred whispered into Troy's ear, his breath stank of evil, and his voice mad, insane, malicious…

Troy's heart sank. It took what was left of his will, to stop himself from crying.

This couldn't be happening.

Troy closed his eyes, waiting for it to come….

Revenge is like a poison that takes you over and can turn you into something very ugly


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I am so sorry, I say I'll update very soon, and very soon turns out to be very late. I don't know if this story will be continued...

I'm thinking of starting another story, this one wasn't entirely what I thought it would be. Too much drama, and not enough action. I wanted more Troy and Gaby. And it is a bit...of topic. Too much mumbling on my part, and i apologize.

But no worries I'll try to finish it, for my sake and yours.

Thanks for the reviews, and hang in there. Bare with me. Please review!

* * *

So it wasn't a nightmare…Chapter Nine

He wanted to understand why exactly this was happening to him when nothing else seemed to make sense at all.

What was wrong with the world?

What was wrong with Fred?

Why would he do such a thing and to his nephew?

The thought was so unbearable, so utterly disgusting, Troy could not bare to be reminded, to remember the terror, the cruelty of what had happened.

If life were to come crashing down, he'd welcome death itself.

But perhaps it was all a dream

Yes…a dream, a nightmare, just a figment if his imagination and who would ever know?

Yes he would forget everything; it would be as if nothing had happened at all.

Nothing.

Nothing!!!

Denial. DENIAL. Did it even matter?

**Troy paced nervously around his room, he was expecting his dad to burst in through the door any second now. But he knew what he was going to say. **_**Going to school had been too difficult, so I decided to stay home.**_

**He could not bare the thought of even telling his father, his mom, or anyone else the truth. It was too painful.**

"Troy why weren't you in school today?"

Troy had been expecting it, yet he couldn't help but shudder.

"I'm sorry dad, I wasn't feeling well. I should have told…I came...back. I'm sorry," replied Troy a little too rushed. His voice panicky.

Jack couldn't help but soften as he realized Troy was shivering.

"Troy..are you ok?" he asked tentatively. Something told him, Troy wasn't being entirely truthful. The way he talked, the way he moved…something was wrong.

"Did something happen?"

Troy gulped. His mind racing trying to think whether or not he should tell him the truth right then and there.

"Dad…I…" Troy whispered dropping his head. Tears threatened to fall, and his voice choked.

"Troy?"

His dad moved closer to Troy. He put a hand on his shoulder, sensing Troy's emotions.

"You can tell me," he added.

"Fred," Troy managed to choke out.

His mind was telling him to keep quiet, and not to say anything that would compromise…his well life.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

His dad was here, parents were supposed to make the pain go away, weren't they?

Troy's father immediately tensed up at the name of Fred.

"What happened? Did he do anything to you?" demanded his father obviously upset.

Troy pointed to his closet, where his blood stained clothes lay.

His father walked slowly to the closet, opened the door as in slow motion.

His hand reached for the clothes in sight. Once he realized what they were, and saw the blood on them he dropped them shocked.

"Troy, what did he do to you?"

"He followed me, I…I didn't see h-him. He cornered me. He…dad…dad…I" Troy stuttered unable to get it out.

He broke down, sobs racking his entire body.

"Troy, Shh…it's ok. It's going to be ok," his dad whispered.

_That &()&&$$!! How could he? HOW COULD HE??_

_Jack's mind was racing, overwhelmed by everything. He was positive, his own brother had...had hurt Troy. How could he?_

_Right then, Jack felt himself sobbing along with Troy._

_Tears rolling down his cheeks, he comforted Troy as best as he could, as best as he should've._

_He would make it up to Troy._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, wow this really is a miracle. In updated very quickly. Hopefully next chapter won't take long either. Thanks for all the reviews. Continue to review, please I appreciate them. And hang in there with me. The end is near... :) :

* * *

Chapter 11 _The Start of something new_

As much as Jack loved his family, he just couldn't do what they were asking of him.

"Sweetie, please just forget about it. I know what Fred did was terrible but he's your brother, you can't throw him in jail. I mean who knows…Troy might even be lying," his mother Trudy said.

About an hour ago, Jack had called for a family meeting at his house to talk about Troy and Fred.

Now he sat there, truly annoyed and exasperated at what had been nearly everyone's reactions.

"Troy is not lying," Jack immediately interjected. This was not all, what should be going on.

But of course it was to be expected. Fred was her son, and she was defending him.

He glanced at his younger 28 year old sister Kari. They had been a bit tense few a while. He couldn't even remember why anymore, but he really hoped he could have someone's support in all of this. He knew he had his wife's support.

Finally she spoke up.

"Mom, you know how Fred has always been, and I don't think Troy would lie about something as serious as this. In any case, there are tests that can be done to prove the truth...right," she said glancing at Jack momentarily with a small comforting smile.

Jack nodded at this.

"Yes like Kari said, there are tests, tests that are scheduled for today as a matter of fact. Mom, I called this meeting to inform you of what has happened, not so that you can tell me what to do. I'm sorry mom, but I have to do what's right for my family and especially what's right for Troy. And that certainly includes putting Fred behind bars. He stopped being my brother the moment he….he…abused Troy. I won't let him get away with that!" Jack spoke his voice thundering throughout the room, like an echo.

He glanced around the room, at his mother, at his sister, and at his father who had remained quiet until now.

"If Fred..," his dad began his voice trembling," if Fred did do that to Troy, then I can only stand with you. And not just hope for what's best. Fred cannot go unpunished. I know Troy, and…..I don't think he would lie. "

"Woman," he spoke again now addressing his wife Trudy, "Fred is our son, yes…but what he did is unforgivable."

Jack stood up abruptly realizing the time and no longer able to stay. To stay and hear his mother continue on about Troy, it hurt him, but he understood. It was a mother's job.

"How is he?" he asked the minute he was inside.

Mrs. Bolton shook her head slowly.  
"Jack I….I don't know what to do. Every time I go in there, I try to talk to him, but…" she paused, her voice quavering, and on the verge of tears.

"But it's like he's not there. He sits there, sometimes just looking at me, but it's….it's so painful…to see him like that."

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned towards her husband seeking comfort only he could give.

"We'll get through this. Troy's a strong young man, and we are going to be here for him, things will be all right," he whispered not just for her sake but for his sake as well.

"I hope so," she replied inaudibly, as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Hello this Mrs. Bolton, Troy's mom, is Gaby home?"

After much careful consideration, she had come to the conclusion that if there was someone Troy needed at this moment, it was her. Gabriela Montez.

"Hello this is Gaby, is Troy ok?"

"Gaby, Troy needs you right now. I'll explain everything once you're here. Can you come over?"

"Yes of course, I'll be right there!"

"You called her," commented Troy when he saw Gaby standing in the doorway next to his mother.

His mother nodded.

Gaby stepped inside the room, her face tear stained. It was obvious she had been crying, just as it was obvious that Troy wasn't Troy anymore.

His face was an ashen pale white, as if all the color had been drained away.

His eyes were empty, lost of the life they once held. Worse yet was the way, he stared at her.

She couldn't stand to see Troy so hopeless, so full of despair. It broke her heart to pieces seeing the love of her life like this.

It was staring at an empty shell.

"Hi."

He nodded in acknowledgement. The turned back to staring out the window.

_A vague part of his mind realized what was going on. Gaby was here, she was here._

_But what did that matter anymore? _

_He thought back to the first time he saw her. He would never forget it._

_Their song…….Start of something new……._

_When Gaby came into his life, it had truly been the start of something new._

_**Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen when you take a chance**_

_He knew without doubt that he loved her._

_Her smile, her beautiful eyes…and the wonderful way she made him feel._

_Even now, he could at least gaze into her eyes, and lose himself._

Gaby smiled timidly at Troy, as if reading his mind, she too remembered their song.

Their song………………….

That would help Troy.

She just knew it.

"Livin' in my own world didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance," she began singing.

She paused then continued, realizing Troy would join in when he was ready.

"I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities…"

Troy listened yet again amazed by her beautiful voice, by their song.

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way. And right here tonight…this could be …."

Troy smiled, warmed by the essence of the song, of what it represented.

"The Start of something new," they both sang together, Troy finally joining in.

"It feels so right to be here with you….Ohhh….and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new... Ohh yeah.

Now who'd ever thought that we'd both be here tonight...Yeah

Ohhh yeah the world looks so much brighter….brighter…brighter………

Oh with you by my side I know that something has changed

Never felt this way.

I know it's for real..

This could be the start of something new!

I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me.

Ohhh, yeah..

I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see

Ohhh……

It's the start if something new

It feels so right to be here with you…..Ohh

And now lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The Start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you

And now…

Lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart

The start of something new…..

The start of something new

Something new…………"

Troy sighed heavily as he felt a heavy weight lift from his back.

Unbeknownst to them behind the closed doors, stood two smiling parents.

Until now they had never truly understood Troy's passion for singing, but now hearing both singing, it just felt so right……

_Maybe this really was the start of something new, realized Troy._

_I'm not alone, I have my family, and I have…Gaby._


	12. Chapter 12

I thank all the people that reviewed and were patient enough with me. I hope this ending will be to your liking. It takes place a year after Troy was abused by Fred, and there are many flashbacks to explain what happened to Fred, to Troy, and to everyone afterwards.

Who knows? I might even do a sequel. Tell me what you think:)

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Live another day

Troy sighed feeling the rain fall. He raised his head, looking towards the sky. In the past year since Fred's appearance and…the things that had happened….so much had changed.

It scared him, knowing life went by in a second.

But things were back to normal, or as normal as could be expected.

Oh and the rain felt so warm against his skin, it was such a relief to be out here, because life had happened.

And as much as he wished his uncle Fred had never….done what he did. He knew there was no use dwelling on the past.

What mattered now was living life to its fullest. If there was one thing his horrifying experience had taught him was to live life as if it were your last day, because you never know when it would be your last day. It was best to keep living, to live another day.He remembered clearly what happened after they caught Fred...

_----Flashback-------_

"_Troy you don't have to do this."_

_He sighed realizing the truth, that he did. He really did need to do this. For himself. For his family, for Gaby._

_He walked straight ahead, holding his head high up._

_Anyone who saw him right now would never guess that inside he was shaking with fear. He would never be whole again, not by himself, but the people that loved him, by just loving him they made him whole._

_He paused just outside the courtroom door. The door seemed way too big. He breathed in heavily, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Everything seemed to be spinning. He looked back; he saw his parents, and Gaby. He knew he could turn back, but he was no coward. If he turned back down, then everything would be have been for nothing. Fred would be let out, to keep hurting others and maybe _

_Troy Bolton would not turn back, Troy Bolton was going to face Fred Bolton._

_---End of Flashback-----_

"Hey Troy mind if I join you?" asked Gaby smiling from the porch.

He called to her with his hand. A smile lingering on his lips, and his eyes sparkling at the sight of her, he grabbed her lightly by the hand and twirled her around in the rain.

Gaby let out a laugh of pure happiness.

She couldn't believe it had been a year already since she had first learned about what had happened to Troy, since he confessed it to her. Now it seemed as it had happened a million years ago.

There were times when Troy became very quiet as in thinking, but she knew he was remembering. It caused her enormous pain when he saw him like that. Even now after a year, it still happened.

She trusted Troy with her life, just as she knew he trusted her with his life.

But he had rarely talked about what had happened.

From what he had told her, he was conscious for only a part of it.

She knew he had nightmares about it, even now. Not very often but still...

She let out a loud surprised yell, as Troy picked her up from the ground, and carried her back into the porch. He put her down gently, and still holding her kissed her.

Troy loved the feeling of Gaby's lips against his.

How he remembered the way she had stood by him days before the court date.

He had been so nervous, so frightened.

_-------Flashback----_

"_I don't know if I can do this Gaby!" cried out Troy. He flung himself onto his bed, ashamed of his behaviour. _

_In a couple of days, he would be testifying against Fred in court. They had finally caught him as he was attempting to leave the country._

_Gaby sat down beside him. She gently placed her hand on Troy's cheek._

"_You can do this Troy, I know you can. You are so brave, so noble, and yet you don't realize it. But you know you don't have to, but Fred…he can't be let out," she whispered hoping to help Troy overcome his fear._

_Troy nodded. __**I know, I know.**_

_He held her hand, squeezing it tightly. He breathed in, loving the smell of her, and all she represented._

_--Flashback---------_

"I can't believe we're going to Paris!" whispered Gaby very close to Troy. They were now both sitting in the porch. Gaby was curled up against Troy. Troy held her lovingly, his arms around her shivering figure.

"Me neither."

A few weeks ago, Ms. Darbus had announced that Troy, Gaby, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay had won tickets to Paris. They would be performing in Paris amongst other schools from around the world!! And the entire summer!

"It really is incredible," he added. He didn't just mean the trip, but everything. His parents understood his passion for singing, and his dad understood that he loved basketball and singing….equally. And he was also grateful to have her.

How he remembered the musical….Twinkle Towne!

Even though it had been recently after Fred's attack, and Troy had been in such terrible pain, he still went. He did it, thanks to the help of all his friends and family.

_----Flashback------_

"_Troy the musical it's not as important as you getting better. I'd think it best if you do not attend," explained his dad a day before the musical._

_Troy stared at his father numb._

_**The musical? **_

_**It's tomorrow?**_

_**I have to, I know I can! **_

"_But I can dad, I can. It's….important to me, please dad let me," he whispered in reply minutes after his dad had first spoken._

"_Are you sure you can handle it?"_

_He nodded. Yes I know I can._

_"We thank everyone for coming, and please enjoy the musical! We present Twinkle Towne!" introduced a loud and happy Ms. Darbus. She stepped behind the curtain, as the cast stepped through._

_Let the show began!!_

_That night was spectacular!_

_Troy danced, and sang with all his heart. _

_Arnold(Troy) and Minnie(Gaby) were definitely the spotlight of the show and they definitely did an awesome job._

_Everyone clapped loud, louder, and it kept getting louder. The musical, it seemed was a great success!_

_Troy had felt at complete ease, his friends knew what had been going on with Troy or at least partly. They gave him full support, and love. _

_----------Flashback-------_

Graduation was approaching….it seemed unbelievable that it had been 2 years since he met Gaby.

And College…

They were both even going to the same college! And to Stanford, at that!

Troy had received a scholarship; many colleges had been impressed by him. But in the end, he and Gaby decided to go to the same College.

_--------Flashback---------_

"_I can't bear the thought of being away from you," whispered Troy._

_He encircled his hands around her waist as they walked around the park. It was a sunny day; the sun was shining high and clear like a beacon. _

"_I know, I can't' either. I really love you, Troy. Whatever decision we make now, we must be sure of it."_

_**So lately been wonderin'**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_**If a great wave should fall**_

_**It would fall upon us all**_

_**And between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own?**_

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**And maybe I'll find out**_

_**The way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

_**If a great wave should fall**_

_**It would fall upon as all**_

_**Well I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_**Runaway with my heart**_

_**Runaway with my hope**_

_**Runaway with my love**_

_**I know now, just quite how**_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_**In your heart, and your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

"_I'm going wherever you will go," whispered Troy kissing Gaby slowly and lovingly._

"_Me too," she whispered back between kisses._

_------Flashback--------_

"Let's go inside," suggested Troy.

Gaby nodded.

"You're both all wet!" exclaimed Mrs. Bolton surprised.

She smiled at them, as she finished setting the table for dinner.

"Gaby it'll be bad for your health if you stay in those wet clothes, I think I still have some clothes from when I was younger, come on," she beckoned Gaby then turning to Troy, "and you young man, go to your room and change."

Troy nodded running up the stairs.

"Where's dad?" he asked stopping suddenly at the top of the stairs.

"Oh you know Jack, he went out, he heard there was a special at the sports store."

Troy nodded.

Searching through his clothes, Troy remembered quite clearly the day after the court date, after Fred had been found guilty and sentenced to 17 years of jail.

_----Flashback------------_

_"We call Troy Bolton to the stand!" The voice echoed hauntingly throughout the courtroom. It sent chills down Troy's back. Troy stood, trying to evade Fred's menacing gaze. He walked slowly, comtemplating. _

_"Tell us about what Mr. Fred Bolton did to you?"_

_Troy cleared his throat. He lifted his gaze up, and met Fred's. He held it, not willing to back down. "He..he abused me," he said quietly, yet loud enough to be heard._

_"What exactly did he do?" they demanded more. Troy felt irritated. Why did they have to ask so many questions? What were the tests had been done for? _

_"When I was eleven, he used to beat me, and ...touch me in places. Then a week ago, he ambushed me in a dark alley. He hit me, I pleaded...I begged..for him to stop," Troy explained weakly. His knees suddenly felt as if they were made of jelly. He was grateful to be sitting. "Then he..he took of his pants, I tried to stop, but I couldn't...I couldn't. I remember part of it, but then when I tried to get him of, he hit me again, and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, he was gone. I was naked, and bleeding, my clothes blood stained. I went home after a while, then my dad found me.."_

_For the most part, it was all a blur. The only thing that mattered was that moment, when Fred had been found guilty._

_He had been so violent, shouting insults at Troy, and his family. But that didn't matter._

He couldn't remember feeling happy, but only relief.

_----------Flashback------------_

"_It's all over," Troy shouted into the darkness of the night. Wasn't he supposed to be feeling terribly joyful or something? Probably the latter._

_No one ever said it would heal him in some way that the pain would leave him forever, but he had thought that would be the case._

_Troy wanted to snap at himself. How could he be so selfish…with himself?_

_He should be giving himself a break. It was over……over…over….over._

_Fred wouldn't be bothering him anymore._

"_Troy, honey comes inside, please. It's getting dark outside," called out his mother worriedly._

"_Yeah mom, I'll be right there," replied Troy. He turned one last time to stare at the sky, then with a smile on his face, and an overwhelming relief he walked back inside._

_---------------Flashback-------------_

"Troy can I come in?" Gaby asked.

It had been quite a while since Troy came up to his room to change. He hadn't returned, so Gaby decided to go see what was the matter.

Hearing Gaby speak, Troy snapped out of his trance. He had changed without realizing, but he was still by the closet thinking.

He cleared his throat, and opened the door.

"Yeah sure."

Gaby sat down in the bed.

"Is something the matter?"

Troy shook his head.

"No," he whispered," nothing's the matter. It's just that….I think I'm finally free."

Gaby nodded smiling, understanding what Troy meant. Before Troy had always been held back by his past, but he had come to realize who was in charge of his life. He was. No matter what happened, he would be the one making the decisions in his life. He decided, for the majority. Life after all would be life.

And their life was sealed with a kiss.

Gaby and Troy

Troy and Gaby

Could love be anymore wonderful?

Could love be anymore healing?

"I love you."

With one last kiss, they made their way back downstairs for family dinner, and towards the future. A very bright future. A future written not in stone, but by them. To be lived by them.

To live another day.


End file.
